MRS LENA LUTHOR ZOR-EL
by KyaLin101
Summary: Seven days have passed since Lena worked with Winn to help Supergirl free National City from the Daxamite invasion. Since then she has not seen or heard from her best friend thus, making her feel miserable. It's then that Lena decides to step down as CEO of L-Corp to embark on a journey of self-love. Something she has yet to learn and nourish in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

[unknown(Lena): Good morning Mr. Schott I hope you are having a good day at work, this is Lena Luthor. I was wondering if you can spare some time to meet me at Il Capriccio for lunch this afternoon.] Winn frown as he reads the unexpected message from the CEO of L-Corp who apparently has his phone number. [Winn: Only my closest friend have my phone number and you are not one of them. One has to guess how you have it?]

Lena's eyebrows furrow as she thinks of an answer, [unknown(Lena): You gave me your number the day we assisted Supergirl with the Daxamite crisis.] His eyes narrow as he remembers working with Lena but, not giving her his phone number because he never did. [Winn: If I may ask why do you want to meet me for lunch?] Truth is that she asked her assistant Jess to look up Winn's number but, he doesn't need to know that.

Lena rolls her eyes at his response because apparently, people don't trust her enough to have lunch with her. [unknown(Lena): I will like, to personally make you a proposition if you don't mind.] Winn's eyes widened in surprise, [Winn: Yea I guess I can meet you there for lunch.] As Winn gathers his things to leave he is overwhelmed with nerves.

"A-Alex, I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you standing there." Alex stares at him wearily as she is trying to figure out why Winn is so nervous, "Hey, Winn are you alright you seem very nervous today and a lot clumsier than usually." Winn lets out a gasp pretending Alex words have offended him, to shake off his nerves. "I- I'm not nervous nor, am I clumsy for your information and I'm fine thank you very." He takes a deep breath knowing that he is nervous because of his lunch with Lena.

Twenty minutes later Winn arrives at the restaurant where he had agreed to meet Lena and as soon as he walks in a waitress approaches. "Good afternoon sir do you have a reservation?" She asks him with a polite smile. "I umm," Winn is saying as he spots Lena who is wearing a red dress, black stilettos and her hair is neatly tight back. Hence, she looks impeccable like always. "I'm with Mrs. Luthor," he says before heading to where Lena is sitting down.

"h-hey" Winn say's nervously looking at Lena who by judging at the half empty glass of red wine she had arrived a while ago. He clears his throat, "I'm here like you ask, I mean like we agreed to." He proceeds to say with a shaky voice as he sits across her while she looks at him with a smile as she raises an eyebrow. "Tell me something, Mr. Schott, am I that intimidating to make you so nervous," she says in a teasingly way to hide her nerves from him.

Lena's question makes Winn turn red of embarrassment as he cannot control his ridiculous nerves. "No, no, n," he says with a pitching voice when the waitress interrupts him. "What can I get for you today," she says with a small smile. "I'll have a plate of ravioli and a glass of red wine," Lena says without looking at the menu. "And I'll have a pizza with a beer please," Winn says as he closes the menu and turns to face Lena as the waitress walks away.

"Call me Winn please, and no, however, you did not ask me here to discuss whether if you are intimidating or not." She smiles at Winn response and takes a moment before addressing him to calm her nerves once more. "Indeed, you are right I did not ask you here to discuss if I'm intimidating or not rather, to offer you the position of CEO of L-Cor-." Winn abruptly interrupts her before she could finish as he chokes on the Pizza not believing the words that are coming out of Lena Luthor's mouth. Lena brings her glass of wine to her mouth to swallow the pain that her words left her palate. While giving Winn some time to recover from his shock. "what did you just say," he says gasping for air as he is slightly still choking on the pizza. Lena clears her throat before continuing and puts her hands on the table.

"Well, you see Mr. S - Winn I... I am stepping down as CEO of my company. As I'm bound to leave the corporation will need a good...CEO that will put its resource to good use." Clearing her throat once more as to alleviate the cuts her words are leaving her before continuing. "that's the reason why I'm offering you the position because of your good values and morals as you fight along side Supergirl as well as agent Danvers to ensure everyone's safety. You are also a hardworking man who went from being an IT guy to working with the FBI thereby, making you more than qualified for the position. Without mentioning that you will have the salary of a CEO and you will work on the things you like. As CEO you will be able to work with whoever you want to including the FBI. There is no doubt in me that you will put the L-Corp resource to good use." As Lena finish talking she grabs her glass of wine and empties it.

Winn sits still as he lets the shocking information sink in and then he asks Lena a simple question. "Why are you leaving?" He says incredulously. Lena straightens her posture giving herself time to come up with an answer. "It's not my intention to sound arrogant nonetheless, I and thirty generations of my family to come can live luxuriously. Without having to work a single day of our lives so, as you can see I don't need to be CEO of any company." Lena can see that Winn doesn't believe one bit in the things she just said but instead, he stays silent for a moment.

"At, first when I received and read your text message I was nervous because I thought you were going to ask me to work with you. We worked so well on the two occasion we aided Supergirl and, at most I thought you were going to befriend me. However, this is so unexpected that I don't know what to tell you Mrs. Luthor." Winn says a slight smile. Lena feels something warm in her heart as Winn came to the lunch meeting with kind intentions. "call me Lena and you don't have to say anything right now, I will give you a week to make a decision." She tells him with a soft glare.

Having said that Lena wave at the waitress for the check as she was getting ready to leave. Before leaving she addresses Winn one more time. "One more thing Winn lets keep this conversation between us, I'll appreciate it if the press doesn't find out." Winn nods agreeing with her. After their lunch, Winn sends a message letting Alex know that he is not going back to the DEO. Informing her that he is not feeling good and that he will go back to work when he feels better.

While Winn is in his apartment he thinks about, Lena wanting to leave her company in good hands. About, how he can provide the DEO and his friend's revolutionary technology to ensure the safety of others. After, two days he agrees to meet at Lena's penthouse to discuss his decision.

As Winn gets ready to go meet Lena, someone knocks on his door. "H-hi Alex, what are you doing here?" He says trying hard not to sound nervous. "well, you haven't shown up for work in two days so, I came to check on you," she says with a concerned look. "I feel much better, thank you, I-ah-mmm, actually I'm heading out to go see a friend of mine then I'll go by the DEO," he says with guilt in an attempt to dismiss her. Alex crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at him for a moment before saying anything. "A friend huh, well listen if you need something just let me know ok," and on the note, Alex leaves and Winn heads out.

Winn gasp as he enters Lena's 31,500 square feet, five-story penthouse. The 360 degrees view is mesmerizing as well as the inside decor. "Wow," he says as Lena gestures him to get onto the elevator so they can go to the rooftop cabana. once on the rooftop cabana they sit still appreciating the view of National City. "would you like something to drink?" Lena asks him as she waves at a person that seems to be the waiter. "I will have a glass of water, thank you," He says to the waiter. "I'll have a glass of water too," she tells the waiter as she turns to look at Winn.

"Tell me, Winn, what have you decided?" Lena asks intrigue as Winn takes a deep breath before answering. "Well, after thinking about what you said last time I have decided to take your offer. Anyway someone needs to manage the company resources in a good productive way. And I will also get to invent cool things and work with the D-FBI." he says with a slight laugh as Lena is looking at him with a huge smile on her face trying to hide her sadness. "Congratulation Winn the life of CEO awaits you," As she congratulates Winn a woman shows up. "Winn this is Jess, your assistant she will get you updated with everything that's going on with L-Corp. She will also report your work to me." Lena introduces the woman who arrived exactly an hour after Winn did just like she told her to.

Winn is now the CEO of L-Corp. They celebrate with champagne and a nice dinner. When Jess leaves Winn asks Lena a question with a shaky voice. "Lena w-what about Kara?" Lena's eyes widened at the question as she was not expecting him to ask her about Kara. "what about Kara?" she said with sadness in her voice. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?" Winn says acknowledging that Kara is Lenas best friend. I think she had enough... goodbye's for now," she says with a broken voice while trying to hold back some tears and she leaves it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

For the seventh time, Kara flys around the planet as everything about it feels foreign like, it once did. Tears start to appear in her eyes as she no longer feels at home. Since everything from the earth sun to the oxygen makes her want to crawl out of her skin. She decides to fly back to her apartment and to her sister who must be very worried.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Alex, says holding up two gallons of ice cream when she sees Kara landing in the apartment. "I don't get it, Alex, I should feel like my whole world ended again but instead I feel like I don't know," she says throwing herself onto the couch. "It's that a bad thing? I mean sure it would be understandable that you are somewhat upset. But I'm not quite sure if to the point where you feel like your world ended." she says placing ice cream, pizzas, and pot-stickers on the table before sitting down next to her sister. "I mean for Rao sake I get more upset at someone eating my pot-stickers than at Mon-El leaving. Mon-El, my boyfriend whom I was supposed to spend my life with." Kara says grabbing some chocolate ice cream and pizza. "Have you consider that you may perhaps be in shock," Alex says stroking her sister curls.

"Try again," she says swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. "I already used that excuse I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me. I start daydreaming as well as feeling butterflies for guys just to date them later on and feel nothing. I'm beginning to believe that there is no one out there for me and that I will never have what you have with Maggie." Her eyes swam with tears as she nuzzles her head into her sister's neck. "Oh, my beautiful Kara you don't know what you are saying. Anyone who marries you will be fortunate to have you in their life," she says holding Kara's chin up. "Now how about we watch something on Nexflits. I have been, wanting to watch this show called _Last Tango in Halifax_ for a while now, and I'm sure you would like it."

"You sounded a little too much like Eliza," She says sniffing as she gets a blanket to cover both of them. "Kara!" Alex says shrugging at her sister words. As they binge watch the show, Lena cross Kara's mind for the time in a week. "Oh Rao Alex, Lena I need to go see her and say thank you," Kara gets up in a hurry just as Alex grabs her by the risk. "Wow slow down buddy its one in the morning I'm sure Lena is asleep beside you can go see her in the morning," she says pulling her sister back down on the couch. "You're right I'll take her out for lunch tomorrow and thank her for everything," she says as she yawns.

* * *

The next morning Kara gets up early and heads out to eat a delicious breakfast at Noonan's. The sun couldn't be more radiant and yellow. And the sky is as blue as Kara's eyes and some birds sing in the distance.

"good morning," Kara says with a huge smile almost blinding James and Cat. "what's all the fuss about," she says when she sees everyone scramble around. "Lena Luthor has called a press conference for the first time since the Daxamite invasion. I want to know everything about it and why are you still standing here?" Cat says dismissing Kara. "And Kira gets some quotes from Lena Luthor," she says as she goes into her office. "Yes Mrs. Grant," she says with a blinding bright smile.

There are a lot of Reporters at L-Corp when Kara arrives waiting for Lena to address them. And the mere thought of seeing Lena makes her feel a tickling sensation in her stomach. Her smile seems to be now permanent and getting impossibly bigger as she sees Jess getting ready to start the press conference.

"Good afternoon everybody and thank you for being here today I will start the press conference by reading the following statement from Mrs. Luthor." Kara frowns in confusion at Jess words.

 _As I step down as CEO of L-Corp, I can assure the people of National City that the company is in good hands and it will continue to be a force for good. The core values of L-Corp will always lay on been a leading organization that positively impacts the lives of all living species. Regardless, of whether they are native to planet earth or not. Therefore, the new CEO and the board members of L-Corp will see that the company's technology is used, in a wisely way and that it serves as a pioneer. Having said that, I will like to express my gratitude to members of the press for their time._

Tears shimmered in Kara's eyes at the news that Lena has left and she was not aware. She tries to hold back the urge to cry as she is in a crowd full of reporters.

"Without further a due please, welcome Mr. Schott the new CEO of L-Corp," Jess says trying not to cringe at her own words. Winn trembles to the podium as is set to address the press.

"mmm good afternoon I'm Winn Schott, and I will be running L-Corp in the absence of Mrs. Luthor. As CEO my goal will be to ensure that the company thrives on the success it has until this day. I will drive the company to explore new markets while using its resource in a good productive way. Having said that does anyone h-have q-questions?" Winn says nervously.

By now tears are running down Kara's cheeks as they make their way to her mouth she can taste the bitterness she is feeling. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears from flooding them more. But they just burst out with the strength of a river in spring.

Soon enough reporters start to shout out questions at Winn making him sweat nervously. "Why did Mrs. Luthor step down as CEO of her company?" one reporter shouts. "I don't have the information I'm sorry," Winn answer as best as he can. " Is Mrs. Luthor returning and if so when is she returning?" another reporter yells. "I don't have the information either sorry," he says feeling dizzy as reporters keep asking questions. "Are we then to assume that you are now permanently the CEO of L-Corp?" someone shouts out from the back. "I-I," Winn is about to answer when Jess steps in to end the round of questions. "Unfortunately there is no more time for questions have a good evening and thank you for coming," Jess says politely dismissing them.

After the press conference ended, Kara follows Winn inside L-Corp as he has a lot of explaining to do. Her whole body is trembling as she processes the information she just received.

Once inside Lena's office, or rather Winn's office now Kara takes a deep breath holding some tears back."Wi-Winn," she says swallowing thickly while looking at him with glossy eyes. "Why are you the CEO of L-Corp and where is Lena?" Kara says clenching her jaw as well as her fists. "According to Lena, she doesn't need to be the CEO of her company which is why I am the CEO now. Regarding where she is I truly don't know I'm so sorry Kara." Kara wishes she was deaf so she wouldn't listen to Winn's words while she looks at the ceiling as tears pour out of her eyes not wanting to look at him. She takes a deep breath one more time before leaving the office that once was Lena's.

"Kara," someone is calling after her as she is leaving and she turns around. "Jess oh hi," she says trying to smile but failed. "Mrs. Luthor asked me to give you this personally," she says handing Kara a letter as she tries to smile. After receiving the letter, Kara heads out to her apartment to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Kara I am sorry for hurting you the way I did as it was never my intention to cause you pain. In no way, I intended to break your heart thus ruining your life. I should have taken care of our friendship better and cherished it more when I had the chance to. If I hadn't been so caught on trying to prove to the people of National City that I was different from my family the invasion wouldn't have happened. The sins of my family will, always pour on me and there is nothing I can do about it. I am truly sorry Kara I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me._

Kara now wishes she was blind as she can see Lena's tears imprinted on the letter as in some words the ink has run down. She can also smell Lena's unique fragrance on the paper. Kara's eyes have become an ocean of tears and her heart the black sea. A familiar ache runs through her bones which terrify her.

"Kara, open the door please Winn told me what happened," Alex says with concern in her voice. But when Kara doesn't open the door she uses the key her sister gave her to get in. "Everything is going to be alright I promise you," Alex says as she kneels down in front of her sister who is sitting down with her knees up against her chest. "A-Alex it h-hurts so much that is hard to b-breathe. It feels like m-my whole w-world just e-," she says hyperventilating in her sob as she throws herself into her sister's arms. "ended," Alex says rubbing her sister back as to soothe her

"Oh, Rao Alex what am I suppose to do now, what I'm going to do?" Kara says as her eyes widened. "I c-can't breathe I need to get some fresh air," she says standing up. "Kara you can't go fly right now a storm is approaching," but before can do anything Kara out the window flying towards the storm.

The lightning upon the gray sky reflects on Kara's red glossy eyes. Soon enough rains start pouring upon her while she flights to the center of the storm in hope to find peace. In hopes to ceases her pain just like the storm does.

* * *

This is my first time writing fanfic and I'm aware that is not as good as some Supercorp fanfic out there but I will prove. I apologize for my English since is not the best thing out there. Constructive criticism is welcome and thanks very much for bearing with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for not posting sooner but I have been very busy studying and I need to start running before leaving to boot camp because I can run for shit. I also hope that I can finish the story before I leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a sixteen-hour flight, Lena finally arrives at her new home in Santorini Greece. Her new 5,900 square feet penthouse has a 360 view of the Mediterranean sea. The open floor features a spacious living room, a kitchen and a dining area stretching onto the covered terrace. Alongside the covered terrace, is a plunge pool and in front of it a small private beach area. Hence Lena's new house is perfect. That is until she settles in and feels a familiar solitude in her heart. A solitude she met when she arrived at the Luthor household so many years ago.

The feeling is so vividly in Lena's memory as she is standing inside with her suitcase in hand perceiving a sense of Deja vu. Only this time is not the Luthor's household that feels cold and empty rather hers. It's her house the one filled with demons and haunting memories that suck the oxygen out of her life. Or rather herself who has made a home out of her mind for her demons thus making her a prisoner of pain. She can feel the little girl she once was trembling in fear within her adult body. Her soft and fast heartbeat pounds in panic against Lena's heart. And with each heartbeat, she can hear her heart at the verge of shuttering as she makes her way to the bedroom.

She walks in her room finding it very similar to the dorm rooms she used to sleep in when she was in England. The clicking sound of her heels against the marble floor traces the walking pattern she learned in boarding school as she walks towards the bed. With shaky hands, she places her suitcase on the bed as the little girl inside of her panics once again. She knows too well the feeling of loneliness and sadness in her life. As her soul and heart haven't forgotten it. Neither has Lena who has been trembling all along as she still the vulnerable as well as the scared little girl she once was. An exhaustion of feeling lonely, sad, and vulnerable takes over her shuttering her fragile heart. And all of a sudden she can breathe freely letting go of her fears, memories, and demons.

In the momentum of feeling free, she runs towards her pool and jumps in the fresh water. For a moment she feels like she can breathe underwater and enjoy how her body relaxes into the feeling. Before emerging from the water to breathe as it is physically impossible for her to stay underwater. She swims toward the edge of the pool looking at the Mediterranean sea that's being illuminated by the moonlight. And there is a spark of hope in her heart at last.

* * *

The next morning Lena decides to explore her new community and stops at a local restaurant to have breakfast. It's a small place like almost everything in Europe but, it's cozy.

"Good morning how are you today?" a six-foot tall red headed woman says with a smile. "Oh you're new welcome and breakfast is in the house today. I recommend you a croissant with an Italian hot chocolate by the way I'm Artemis," she says extending her hand to Lena. "Good morning to you too and I'm Lena pleasure meeting you. I think I'll have the croissant with the Italian hot chocolate thank you." Lena says shaking Artemis hand while smiling. "Great ch-" Artemis is about to say as she is interrupted by a six-foot tall black headed woman who is approaching from behind.

"I heard new you must be the new person?" the woman says excitedly looking at Lena. "Hi, I'm Lena," she says waving at the woman. "Hey everybody, say hello to our new friend Lena," the woman says looking at everyone in the restaurant with a huge smile. "Hello, Lena and welcome to Santorini," everyone in the restaurant says in unison as the woman turns to look at Lena. "I'm Zatanna when did you move here by the way if you want to we can show you around," Zatanna says overly excited. "How about we get her first her breakfast and then show her around if she wants," Artemis says walking to get Lena's breakfast.

"Well, that's a lovely offer but aren't you a little busy just right now," She says with a small smile as Artemis bring her breakfast. "No, we were just covering for a few minutes," Zatanna says waving at two girls who are wearing aprons. "A-alright then we'll go after I eat my food," Lena says hesitantly.

The three of them head out to explore Santorini after having breakfast. It's a sunny and fresh day to walk around for a while. And Lena is curious to see the different part of Santorini.

"We are going to Fira trail which is going to take us to Firostefani, Imerovigli, and Oia where we are going to see the beautiful sunset," Artemis says with excitement as she put her arm over Lena's shoulder. "We are bicycling it and taking the bus back right because or else I'm going make you carry Lena and me," Zatanna says warning Artemis with a playful smile. "Yes, we are," Artemis says pointing at the bicycle shop where they rent three bikes. "By the way, I don't mind carrying you both," Artemis says as she starts to peddle her way to the Fira trail.

Lena hasn't ridden a bike in a very long time and to do so again makes her feel free. "Wow, the view is gorgeous," Lena says untying her hair to feel the wind better. "Wait until you see the rest," Zatanna says with a big smile as she peddles faster letting go of the handlebar. "If you crash I ain't picking you up you know why because the damn sunflower field ain't going anywhere," Artemis says as they are approaching Firostefani. "We're here! come see the sunflower Lena you would love them," Zatanna says squeezing her hands together as she gets off her bike.

"Indeed I love them they are beautiful," Lena says admiring the sunflower field. "Oh my god do you want me to get you one?" Zatanna says jumping into the sunflower field. "No, you don't have," Lena wasn't even done talking when Zatanna was back with three sunflowers. "one for you and one for you and one for me. Now let's take a picture together," She says taking her cell phone out to take a picture as Lena can help but laugh. "One of this day we are going to get kicked out of Firostefani. If you keep cutting sunflowers and Lena you can blame her for it," Artemis says as she lightly smacks Zatanna on the head as Lena keeps laughing. "Aww look, girls, our first picture," She says excitedly.

Artemis rolls her eyes at the sappy tone of Zatanna and Lena smiles genuinely as she hadn't since she last saw Kara. "Let's head out to Imerovigli so we can get lunch," Artemis says getting on her bike. "I race you both there," she says leaving Zatanna and Lena behind. "Hey, that is cheating," Lena says peddling faster to catch up with Artemis. "Yeah sure go ahead and leave me behind," Zatanna says trying to catch up with them. Once in Imerovigli, they order the classic Greek sandwich for lunch.

They sit facing the shoreline as they eat in between giggles when a man approaches their table. "How can you be laughing while your family is a murderous clan who are out there hurting humans and aliens." The man says looking at Lena with distaste. "I uh," Lena says looking down at the floor not wanting to look at Zatanna and Artemis as she feels embarrassed. "Our day was going so well I can't believe this," Lena feels hurt at Artemis words but, then she sees her punching the man. "Lena Luthor is an individual that has not harm anyone what so ever. And you will respect her whether you like it or not is that clear." Artemis says raising her fist to punch the man again when Lena stops her. "Artemis," Lena says with a pleading look. "Let's go, girls," Artemis says grabbing Lena's hand in a protective way. "That's what you get for been mean!," Zatanna says holding the sandwiches as she kicks the man between his legs.

As they arrive at Oia to see the sunset Lena is eager to ask Artemis and Zatanna how much they know about her. "What is it exactly you know or... have heard about me?" Lena says looking at her hands. "Well, you are Lena Luthor the CEO of L-Corp and Lillian's daughter as well as Lex Luthor sister. And you save National City from the Daxamites." Artemis says smiling earnestly at Lena. "Do you also know that it was my fault that they attack National City," Lena says with a cynical chuckle. "You Know better than I, that the is not true. You can blame yourself for the action of others." Artemis says comforting Lena who is crying. "We also know that you help a lot of charities and that you are a sort of a prodigy," Zatanna says taking Lenas's hand in hers to comfort her.

"To the rest, we don't pay attention to," Artemis says looking at the ocean. "What other rest," Lena says looking curiously at Artemis. "Well, you know whether if you are a lesbian or not if you are dating Catco's reporters. Or if you are dating Supergirl." A smile forms on Lena's face at the mere thought of dating one of them as they are both great women and she can feel a funny sensation in her stomach. "Why would people ever think that they will be dating me," Lena says with a huge smile on her face. "Maybe just maybe because the girl from Catco's is always interviewing as well as spending a lot of time with you. And Supergirl is always there to rescue you." She says with a grin as Lena blushes.

"Are you a lesbian I'm asking because queer people look up to you especially teenage girls," Zatanna asked excitedly. "I don't believe you," Lena says with an incredulous laugh. "No, I'm not lying people post about you on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram as well as on Facebook and yes people still use Facebook. A girl shared a picture of you on Tumbler and wrote; Lena Luthor has the power to turn every straight girl and alien into lesbians." She says showing Lena photoshop pictures of her with Supergirl and Kara. "Oh wow I wish one of them will date me," She says as Zatanna kisses her cheek and Artemis hold her hand.

"You know not everyone out there hates you nor do they see you as a bad person. You just need to hang out with the people who care about you and the rest matter." Artemis says pulling Lena closer as she rests her head on her shoulder. Tears appear in Lena's eyes as Artemis words resound those of Kara and she wishes she hadn't screwed up their friendship. She dearly misses Kara and her warm smiles as well as hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been six months since Kara found out that Lena stepped down as CEO of L-Corp and had left National City. Ever since then she had been trying to get Jess to tell her where Lena is but, she hasn't had much luck. And every time Mrs. Grant send her to interview Winn she felt the ache of Lena absence at L-Corp.

"Kira!," Cat calls Kara from her office. "Yes, Mrs. Grant you call," Kara says rushing to Cats office. "I need you to modify the article on Winn Schott," she says scrambling through papers. "W-why is there something wrong with it?" Kara says frowning. "No there nothing wrong with it but he is no longer going to be on the cover page," Cat says looking at Kara. "Wait, what, why I thought you say this was an important article," she says not understanding why the sudden change. "And it is," She says with pettiness. "then," Kara says in confusion. "It is not as important as Lena Luthor the owner of the company. And if you can't modify the article I will have someone else do it." Cat says looking annoyed. "No, I will do it but, I don't understand Lena Luthor is not in National City," Kara says intrigue. "Just because she is not in National City doesn't mean we can't report on what she is doing," Cat says dismissing Kara.

Kara leaves Mrs. Grant office wondering about Lena and what she's been doing since she stepped down as CEO. A ticklish sensation takes over her stomach making her take a deep breath. She feels an ecstasy of happiness she hasn't felt for a while now. And she can wait for the magazine to come out so she can buy it.

* * *

The next day Kara goes to the store to look for the issue barely containing her emotions as she scans the magazine section. Her smile couldn't be anymore brighter or bigger until she sees the cover of the Catco's magazine. On the cover page is a picture of Lena been held by the waist by a woman who is whispering in her ear; as a second woman has her finger laced with Lena's. Kara feels like she just been stabbed in the heart with a kryptonite blade as she stares at the picture. The thought of Lena been in a relationship with someone is excruciating for her. She can't help but, let out a gasp with some tears to release the aching pressure building in her chest. By the picture, it looks like Lena is attending a public event with the two women. So Kara decides to take the magazine and find out who are the two woman with Lena.

Kara rushed to her apartment to read the article on Lena. She placed the groceries in the kitchen sitting down on the stool eagerly opening the magazine. There is a rush of mix emotion going through as she starts to read the article.

 _ **On Saturday night Lena Luthor attended the opening of her organization, Life Beyond Me alongside high-profile guests in Athens Greece. She attended the opening with two friends who help her with the organization. We had the opportunity to talk to her and ask her some question.**_

Kara lets out a gasp in what it feels like a kind of relieved to know that the two women are Lena's friends.

 **Congratulations on your organization first of all and its success. We know that you often help charities so I can imagine you are thrill with this new project. Can you tell us a little about the organization?**

 _"Thank you so much well, Life Beyond me is an organization created to provide basic medical attention, shelter, and basic job training. The goal is to help anyone in need regardless of their origins. And within the next years, we hope to expand to other parts of the world."_

Kara's heart melts at the knowledge that Lena keeps helping people and she is overwhelmed with joy.

 **I'm sure your organization will help a lot of people out there who needs it. Seeing that you are very involved with charities what does this project mean to you and what made you want to do it?**

 _"We as people tend to focus only on ourselves and our loved ones which are not a bad thing. Nonetheless, we become oblivious to our surroundings and the issues that affect our world. And by the time we do become aware of the things that are happening, we don't know what to do or how to act. So we do what we know best which is to talk, write, and try to educate other about it. Don't get me wrong now those are all great things but, at the end of the day the issues still, stand and we are back at the same point. Therefore, we need to start being pragmatic about the issues the affect us the most. Like climate change, mass incarceration, starvation, alien genocide, and so much more. Which, is why I decided to start this organization because there are living species out there who don't have access to healthcare or shelter. And I believe that everyone should have access to these basic rights. Sure I'm loaded which is why is a lot easier for me to help other. But, you don't need money to volunteer or to show kindness. Ultimately this project for me is a force for good and me be a productive human being."_

Kara sigh at Lena's intelligent and generous words as well as actions. She knows that Lena is the one for her and the wife she desires.

 **Well, let me tell you I couldn't agree with you more. Let me ask you one more thing before you leave. Did you know that a lot of queer people love you and ship you with Supergirl as well as Kara Danvers?**

 _"Yes, one of my best friends mentioned it to me the other day. I gotta tell you I can only wish one of them would date me they are both wonderful women. If I would be so lucky to have one of them by my side but, you never know what can happen. Thank you guys for your love as well as your sweet wishes, I love you too. Keep dreaming one day all your dreams are going to become a reality._

Kara's smile is as bright as the sun itself and as immense as the universe. She can't control the intensity of the tickling sensation in her stomach. Lena's world has brought her life, hope, and a future to look forward.

Just as Kara finish reading the article on the gorgeous Lena someone knocks on her door. She opens the door and sees Lucy standing outside her apartment holding some bags.

"Hey, babe I came to help you set up for movie night," Lucy says as she walks in placing the bags on the kitchen table. "Wow, is the Lena Luthor jeez girl is looking thick and fine as hell," she says looking at the cover page of the magazine. In her jealousy, Kara hadn't realized how curvy Lena had gotten and she feels hot all of a sudden. "L-Luce I-I don't think we should be l-looking at Lena that way or f-feel that way for her," Kara says swallowing thickly as she snatches the magazine from Lucy. "You mean you shouldn't feel aroused by Lena. I don't see why not though she is a very sexy woman," Lucy says raising her eyebrows at Kara who is sweating. "C-can we just set up the things for the movie," Kara says feeling embarrassed at how flustered she is.

They were about to start setting things up when Kara got a call from Alex in her Supergirl phone.

"Hey, Alex," Kara says answering the call. "There is a situation going down on L-Corp we need you to go check it out." "On it," Kara says spinning into her Supergirl outfit and leaving Lucy in her apartment.

* * *

"Hey, Winn we got a situation," Kara says as she lands on the L-Corp balcony. "Supergirl," Winn says turning around with wide eyes as Kara just interrupted a video conference with Lena. "Lena I-I mean Mrs. Luthor," Kara says as her pupils are dilated in pure joy to see Lena again. "Lena is fine," she says with a joyful smile that Kara hadn't seen before on Lena's face. "How are you? I-we- National City misses you a lot," Kara says looking at Lena with adoration. "That's so kind of you to say," Lena says looking at Kara with kindness in her eyes. "You know I didn't have the opportunity to ever thank you for your much need help." "No please don't I just was helping you clean my mess so please don't," Lena says interrupting Kara before she could thank her.

"That's not true it was not your fault that some sick twisted woman tried to invade the planet. I hope you know the and I hope you don't blame yourself for it. I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you did the day and that no one in National City blames you for it. So thank you very much for all you did for the people of this city and for being a hero." Kara says tilting her head and with love in her words. "Thank you Supergirl," Lena says accepting Kara compliments earnestly.

"Hey, gorgeous I brought you your favorite breakfast," Artisme says pecking Lena on the lips. "Hey, Wi you are not Winn. If, you are going to warn me about Lena's bruises let me tell you she likes it rough." Artemis says smiling at Lena and Kara. "I have to agree with Artemis you do like it rough and we try our best not to bruise you," Zatanna says approaching from the back and pecking Lena on the lips. "Well, this is a lovely morning for me and a couple of bruises won't kill me," Lena says with a grin on her face. " So it's clear that the only rescuing Lena needs it's from herself," Artemis says rolling her eyes at Lena while throwing her hands up.

"I'm sorry you have bruises I hope you don't get any more," Kara says sadden to hear that Lena has bruises and that she is smitten with both women. "The medu..," Kara stop herself when she realizes that Lena still in the video conference. "What were you going to say," Lenas say knitting her eyebrows. "Lena I hope to see you soon and please take care of yourself. Enjoy your company Mrs. Luthor," she says the last part with a bite of jealousy. "Winn contact agent Danvers and inform her of the situation," and with that Kara flew out of L-Corp. Lena can't help but, notice how Supergirl went from overly happy to almost completely upset when she saw her friends. And she feels something warm at the thought of Supergirl been jealous of her friends.

"This is pathetic Lenore I have been screaming her name for a while now and she is not here," Lenora says looking annoyed at her sister. "Maybe just maybe if I broke your leg and sound more distress she would show up," Lenore says walking closer to her sister. "Not if I try to kill you first so you can sound genuinely distressed," Lenora says treating her sister.

Kara follows the bickering of the women and heads to where they are.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Medusa virus," Kara asks landing on the rooftop cabana of a penthouse in National City. She had heard them talking about the virus which is why she knows about it. "My name is Lenora Luthor and this is my sister Lenore Luthor. We are the creators of the Medusa virus which has been stolen as you already know," Lenora says extending her hand out to Kara. "Y-you are both a Luthor if so the means that you are," Kara's eyes widen in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the two identical girls rather than women standing in front of her claiming to be part of the Luthor dynasty. They both have sharp cheekbones, sharp jawline, emerald eyes, thick high arch eyebrows just like Lena. Their long red fluffy ringlet's hair, honey bronze skin, and full cupid bow lips, however, resembled nothing of the Luthors. So Kara wonders which Luthor is the parent of the girls.

"So if you two are Luthor's than you are Lena nieces am I right?" Kara says with doubt. "Who we are related to is irrelevant at this precise moment. Seen as a genocide of aliens is about to take place in National City, if you don't mind we can have this conversation later. In the mean time, we would appreciate it if you can take us to the organization you work for; so we can deliver the agent to neutralize the virus". Lenore says with a serious tone. "How do you know about the organization I work for," Kara says frowning while crossing her arms over her chest. "Again irrelevant the life of all the aliens that live in this city are at risk," Lenore says getting impatient at Kara's questioning. "Fine I will take you both to the organization I work for but, I will need a thorough explanation of who you are and why you possess the Medusa virus," Kara says taking both girls into her arms and flying to the DEO.

"Ka...Supergirl where have you been we have been trying to get in contact with you and who are these women/girls with you?" Alex says approaching Kara and the two girls alongside Astra. "This is Lenore and Lenora Luthor they possess the Medusa virus," Kara says knowingly that Alex and Astra are going to lecture her for bringing strangers to the DEO. "Used to, it was, stolen recently from our facility," Lenora says shaking Alex's hand. "Now, is being utilized to do its job and it will succeed unless the agent is launched to neutralized it," Lenore says warning the DEO as she shakes Alex's hand. "How do we know we can trust you," Alex says warily-looking at the girls. "It looks like you don't have much choice doesn't it now," Lenora says not caring whether Alex trusts them or not. "Since we got no other option lets get reading. Supergirl I need you to check the perimeter and Astra I need you to cover our back," Alex says exasperatedly at the girls as she gives out instruction. "One more thing no alien including Kryptonians are to come near the virus," Lenora says warning them.

"Kryptonians are immune to the virus," Kara says wondering if the girls even know anything about the Medusa virus. "Not anymore," Lenora says sharing a grin of pride with her sister. "What have you done insignificant human beings," Astra says clenching her fists and jaw as she snaps at the girls. "We can kill you and your niece with the snap of our finger so if I were you I watch my words," Lenore says taping with her fingers the briefcase that contains the agent. "Okay then Velasquez you check the perimeter and Luce you cover our back," Alex says growingly mad at the girls holding Astra back from punching Lenore. "I'm coming with you," Hanks says getting reading to go with Alex and Lucy. "Weren't you listening you can come near the virus," Alex says trying to protect Hank. "I don't care I won't let you go alone," Hanks says with determination. "Very well then, here is an antidote just in case he is exposed to the virus; make sure to give him the dose as soon as he has contact with it or otherwise he is going to die," Lenora warns them. "Now can you please go and stop a genocide from happening," Lenore says handing the briefcase to Alex.

"Astra you should go get some fresh air," Lucy says pecking Astra on the lips without realizing what she had said. "Ooh, I wouldn't do that if I were you the air is too polluted," Lenore says grinning at how ruffled Astra is. "I'll get some tea before I kill this weak human being," Astra says heading to the cafeteria. "No, one touches them it's that clear," Hanks says warning everyone at the DEO especially Astra who won't hesitate to kill the girls.

Three hours later Alex, Hank, and Lucy return to the DEO with the news that they were able to neutralize the virus. Alex along with Hank, Lucy, and Astra demanded to know who the girls were and why they claim to have created the Medusa virus.

"Our parents are Vivian Taylor and Lex Luthor they conceived us on a one-night stand sort of situation. Since then my mother has been a great single parent. With a 162 score, Lenore and I were declared to have a genius IQ by Harvard and by age fourteen we both double majored in Bioengineering and Neurorobotics from MIT. By age sixteen we majored in chemical engineering from Princeton University." Lenora says proudly as everyone in the rooms looks at them with open jaws.

"Wait a minute then how old are you and why do you claim to have created the Medusa virus when you didn't?" Alex says incredulously.

"As we were growing up we started to question our mother about who our biological father was. It was then at age eight when she told us that our father was Lex Luthor. Back then, he ran LexCorp we hacked into the company files and his computer to find out more about him. That's when we found out, about Fortress of Solitude the placed that contains information about Krypton. There was a lot of information about the place in Lex computer to the point that it seemed like he was obsessed with it. So, we decided to look for the place which seems to be very important for him and explore it our-self. Hacking the Kryptonian security system was quite a challenge but, we eventually did. It was then when we stumbled upon project Medusa a weaponized virus created by scientist Zor-El for the defense of Krypton. We decided to take the virus and all of the information regarding the project to study it. As we, study the virus we learned Kryptonians were immune to it whereas every other alien wasn't. Therefore, our challenge was to make Medusa a lethal weapon that killed its target as soon as it made contact with the respiratory system. The goal was for the virus to target all aliens including Kryptonians. It wasn't until age ten that we were able to accomplish it thereby, creating Medusa 2.0. In the process of doing all of that, we found out Lex was not mentally stable as he tried to kill Superman. As a result, we decided not to establish a relationship with him," Lenore says with pride as everyone in the room seem to be dumbfounded.

"Why would you create such monstrosity?" Kara says trembling in anger. "We are scientists, after all, creating and modifying is what we do," Lenora says calmly. "What exactly, were the two of you intended to do with the virus?" Alex asks distrusting the girls even more. "To create a lethal weapon like my sister said just right now and nothing else as we have never intended to kill aliens. We are certainly our mother children not our father don't you forget that" Lenora says earnestly. "Why didn't you target humans?" Astra asks distrusting the girls more than Alex. "In recent years there has been a spike in nuclear weapon's proliferation in the world. Therefore, we were afraid that once the knowledge of the virus became public humans were going to proliferate it. I assumed that aliens would use their reasoning and intelligence more than humans, therefore, wouldn't use the virus against each other. The Medusa Virus 2.0 had been saved with us for almost seven years until we move to National City and our security system was breach due to not being completely setup. Once, our security system was setup we were able to track down the virus and provide you guys with the agent that disable it." Lenora says earnestly.

Before Alex, Kara, Astra were able to ask Lenora and Lenore another round of questions Winn barge into the DEO. He was sweaty and gasping for air as he tries to talk.

"G-guys we need L-Lena Luthor's help immediately," Winn says catching his breath. "What are you talking about Winn," Alex ask him looking lost. "While you guys were neutralizing the virus someone stole the box that radiates lead as well as the portal. Lena is the only one who has the plans for both devices." Winn says looking worried. "Why do you need the plans," Kara says looking confuse along side the others. "So we can build another box and so we can disable the portal. We certainly don't want the Daxamites to invade National City again." Winn says trying to explain whats going on.

"But we don't know where Lena is," Kara says sadden. "I...I do," Winn says looking apologetically at Kara. "I thought you didn't know where she was," Kara says looking hurt. "I didn't know until a couple of hours ago," Winn says truthfully. "Well, where is she?" Kara asks a little too eager to know. "She is living in Santorini Greece," Winn says looking less apologetically. "I-I mean we are finally going to go get Lena," Kara says with an enormous smile forgetting about the girls. "We are going to need a lot of help to figure out whats going on are you two willing to help us," Hanks asks Lenore and Lenora. "What we don't need their help plus we don't even know if we can trust them," Alex says to Hank. "Oh, but, we do and trust them completely. Congratulations on your achievements I'm sure your mother is proud of you both," Hanks says smiling at the girls and Alex know he has read their mind. "Thank you, we will help you in any way we can," Lenora says with a reassuring smile.

* * *

The next day Kara, Alex, and Hanks take a private jet to Santorini Greece. The sixteen-hour flight has Alex and Hank exhausted as well as moody while, it has Kara inpatient as well as nervous. When they finally land they discuss who is going to approach Lena and they decide Kara will be the best person to do so.

Kara flies around Santorini in her Supergirl suit scanning the houses with x-ray vision to locate where Lena lives and when she does she is overwhelmed with nerves. Slowly she flies to her house feeling her heart in her throat stopping at the sight of Lena who is on the terrace. She is wearing a long white tunic embroidered with a golden floral pattern which becomes one with the wind and her skin. (Kara is flying above Lena wishing she was the tunic so she can caress every part of her body). Her ebony hair is loosely tight back falling in a gracefully silky way alongside the back of her neck. Lena's emerald eyes mirror her astonishing inner beauty which is traced by a purely remarkable smile. A smile that can enchant the heart of anyone who lays eyes on it. (As Kara is flying above Lena's house she can deny she is in love with Lena). To make matter worse Lena's tunic low v-neck style trace perfectly her breasts, and the split leg feature highlights her sexy legs. (For a moment Kara forgets how to breathe as she sees Lena so relax and beautifully in peace. She doesn't want to interrupt her peace so for a moment she hesitates to approach Lena). For 30 minutes Kara intakes Lena's physical and inner pulchritude quietly looking at her. Cherishing her mesmerizing existence as she feels a thirst being satiating within her. Kara gathers all the courage she can to approach Lena as she feels afraid of being an unpleasant visit. Slowly she flies down to greed Lena.

"Lena," Kara says with a tender tone as not to startle Lena. "Supergirl," Lena says bringing her hand to her chest turning to face Kara. "W-w-what are you doing here?" She asks half sighing and gasping as she waits for the inedible. "The people of National City needs you to be their hero once more," Kara says sadden to see that Lena didn't want to hear that. "The people of National City have you and Superman they don't need me at all," Lena says walking to the Varanda of the terrace. "You are right they don't need you to be their hero, they need you to be Supergirl hero and rescue her," Kara says walking to stand next to Lena. "I'm not the hero of anybody, nonetheless, of a heroine," Lena says looking intensely into Kara's eyes."But, you are or don't you remember the two times you help me rescue National City," Kara says hurt that Lena doesn't seem to remember helping her. And Lena is taken back at how hurt Supergirl is.

"I need you...your help Lena please," Kara says holding some tears back knowing that she is no longer talking about National City situation rather about her feelings for Lena. "I...I will gladly rescue you anytime you need it just like you have rescued me," Lena says looking at her with a deep affection just the way she had looked at her best friend Kara Danvers many times before without realizing that they are the same person. An affection that it almost felt to her like love. "Thank you, L-Lena if you don't mind me asking why did you leave National City," Kara says holding Lena's hand as she looks into her eyes which are light green under the sunset. Lena decides to answer Kara question earnestly given the earnest conversation they are having.

"I decided to be selfish and live my life without being under the scolding gaze of society. Rising above all the prejudice that surrounds me, my name, and my company. I went from being emotionally broken to been at ease with myself. From running a company with the means of helping people, to helping people through an organization. No longer having to wonder my worth nor having to only ask for love; but, giving love myself in return. You see, leaving National City meant a new start and freedom for me." Lena says with tears of joy in her eyes as she reminisces on how great the past six months have been for the most part.

"I'm sorry sometimes humans can be very harmful and narrow-minded. I wish they would have never hurt an extraordinary person like you. I would take away all the pain they have caused you if I could. And hold you in my arms forever and protect you from them." Kara says pulling Lena into a hung filled with the purest love and kindness. "Thank very much for your kind words," Lena says hugging Kara tighter as she feels loved and safe in her strong arms. "So do I get to wear a suit since I'm your hero," Lena says wiping some tears off her face trying to change the mood. "I love how you look in your pantsuits," Kara says unconsciously encircling her arms around Lena's waist. Lena seems not to mind as she lets Kara hold her tight against her body. She doesn't know what is happening between them but, she likes it.

Being mere inches from each other Kara closes the gap between them pressing her lips tenderly against Lena's. Moaning as she feels Lena's tongue caressing her bottom lip. Eagerly Kara grants access tasting Lena's as her tongue is sweet and gentle in the exploration. She presses her tighter to her body as to never let her slip her hands ever again.

"You may not need to breathe but, I do," Lena says breaking their kiss for two seconds to breath before leaning back to capture Kara's delicious lips. frowning in confusion when Kara stops her from kissing her. "L-Lena are...you seeing...anyone right now?" Kara asks nervously looking at the sunset in the horizon of the Mediterranean. "Kara," Lena says softly realizing Supergirl is Kara Danvers. Kara immediately turns to face Lena with wide eyes. "H-how do you know...I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now, please don't be mad." Kara says as the shock sinks in. "Well, when you asked me just right now if I was dating anyone which I'm not you tried to fidget with glasses when you don't have any on. Then you started fidgety with your fingers just like you do as Kara when you are nervous. And I'm not mad at all." Lena says smiling at Kara while, wiping with her thumbs some tears off her face.

"You know I only been once to the beach," Kara says looking at the Mediterranean sea as she lifts Lena up. "Kara!" Lena shout out as Kara flies them to the ocean. She gently flies down into the salty water holding Lena tight with one hand and untying her hair with her other hand. "You're so beautiful Lena," Kara says passionately kissing her. As she tastes Lena's lips and mouth a thirst within her is being satiated again. Taking her time, Kara goes from kissing her lips to kissing her jaw and neck while caressing her breast with the tips of her fingers. Enjoying how Lena's moans arching her back as she explores her cleavage with her lips. Bringing her back up to capture her soft lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I haven't posted in the longest but, I have been very busy. I'm shipping out next week to boot camp so this is the last chapter I'll post until I come out of boot camp. I will finish the story once I'm out so you guys will have to wait for a while.

* * *

The moon rose along with the stars mirroring upon Lena's raven hair the constellation of the sky. Her skin was one with the silver-pale lighting of the moon making it seem like she was glowing in the darkness of the night. She was enjoying the warm kisses and touch of Kara who held her very tight within the silently hours.

"I never thought I could reach the stars let alone, the universe but, here I am holding you who perfectly reflects it," Kara says sighing as she breaks their kiss. "What?" Lena says frowning in confusion as she notices that it's dark already. "The reflection of the stars and the moon grace the blackness of your hair," Kara says looking into Lena's eyes who are glowing as bright as fireflies at mid summer night in a meadow. "Oh, how lovely and attentive you are," Lena says smiling as she tenderly kisses Karas' lips. "How can I not when you are an extraordinary woman and, as lovely as this swim has been I think we should get dry," Kara says placing a kiss on Lena's forehead as she pulls her closer. Lena nods in agreement and wraps her hands around Kara's neck. She flies them back to the terrace where they semi dry.

"Kara...do you think we can talk about what's going on with us," Lena says looking into Kara's eyes which are vividly blue. "Oh, I can't just now, because I need to report back to my sister and J'onn. But, I promise we will talk and now, I have to go even though I don't want to." Kara says sadden that she has to go back to the hotel. "I suppose, I'll see you tomorrow to head back to National City," Lena says with resignation and, happiness in her voice. "Yeah, we will take a private jet to National City," Kara says smiling at Lena. "Ooo, private jet, huh, maybe, I'll get to join the Mile High Club this time around," Lena says teasingly as she passionately kisses Kara good night. "What's the Mile High Club?" Kara asks moaning at the intense kiss Lena just gave her. "wait and, find out tomorrow," Lena says winking at Kara who pulls her closer to give her a good night kiss as well.

After giving Lena several good nights kisses Kara heads back to the hotel to inform Alex and J'onn that Lena has decided to help them.

"By the looks of it, everything went well I presumed," Alex says narrowing her eyes in curiosity looking at her sister who is radiating with joy like, she is about to give birth to the sun. "Yes, yes, yes it did," Kara says biting her bottom lip as she unconsciously floats around the hotel room. "So, what she said?" Hank asks crossing his arms over his chest. "R-right she said yes," Kara says enthusiastically. "Okay then I leave you to rest tomorrow we have a long day," Hanks says leaving Alex and Kara's room."So, did you smooch with Lena?" Alex asks grinning as she takes a sip of her beer seeing at the corner of an eye how her sister was blushing. "We did, and, it was just amazing," Kara says with pure happiness as illustrated by her huge smile. "Well, I'm glad for you and her," Alex says earnestly. "Thank you, Alex, Lena mentioned something about joining the Mile High Club and, when I ask her what it was she told me to wait and, find out tomorrow. Do you know what is it?" Kara asks with growing curiosity as her sister shock on her beer. "Kara, I'm going to kill your girlfriend for the unnecessary mental picture and, for the sake of everyone I hope you don't find out tomorrow," Alex says shaking her head. "Wait, so, you won't tell me either?" Kara asks disappointed. "No, and, go shower so we can go to bed," Alex says sending her sister to the bathroom.

The next, morning Kara, Alex, and J'onn were waiting at the Santorini airport for Lena who arrived with Artemis as well as Zatanna. Wearing a pair of Valentino wool and silk-blend wide-leg blush pants with a black lace and crepe bodysuit Lena walks to greet them. As she approaches along side Artemis and Zatanna Kara can't help but, notice how Lena's outfit perfectly accentuates her curves making her look elegantly hot.

"Your girlfriend outfit alone will cover six months of yours and my rent," Alex says whispering in Kara's ear snapping her out of her daydream as Lena makes her way to greet them. "What?" Kara asks not having heard what her sister whisper to her. Alex turns to look at Kara "Oh, my god I think you put a little too much blush let me wipe some off your face." Alex says grinning pretending to wipe some blush off Kara's cheeks which are a slight pick at the sight of Lena. "Ale- H-hey, Lena," Kara says nervously as Lena smile at her. "Mrs. Luthor nice, to see you again," Alex says extending her hand out to Lena. "Likewise, agent Danvers," Lena says shaking Alex's hand. "Hank Henshaw director of the DEO pleasure meeting you Mrs. Luthor," J'onn says shaking Lena's hands as he looks at Artemis and Zatanna. "the pleasure is mine, Mr. Henshaw," Lena says firmly as Artemis and Zatanna stand by her side.

"Excuse me, for asking but, are they coming with you, Lena?" Kara says sounding bothered as she directly stares at Artemis and Zatanna. "Well, well, look who we have here Catco's reporter, relax your girlfriend has never been in better hands than ours," Zatanna says mischievously placing a provocative kiss in Lena's cheek. Lena turns to face Zatanna narrowing her eyes warning her in a teasingly way. Kara stiffens and, tenses at the insinuating behavior been display by both of them. "We came to warn the three of you if, anything bad were to happen to Lena we will hunt you down and, kill you. Trust me not even the not so indestructible Superman and, Supergirl would be able to save you," Artemis says winking at Kara who is looking at her with gripe fists and, jaw. "What exactly are you implying?" Alex says in a threatening tone as well as standing position. "You know, I'm not implying anything rather stating facts," Artemis says look at Alex who looks tiny compared to her and Zatanna who seem not to be intimidated.

"Quiet the friends you got there Mrs. Luthor," J'onn says studying the two women who are treating them. "Undoubtedly, the best ones Mrs. Henshaw," Lenas says proudly of having Artemis and Zatanna as her friends. Kara rolls her eyes in annoyance at how close Lena is with both women. Lena turns to face Artemis and Zatanna to say her goodbyes. "I'm going to miss you both with all my being I will return as soon as I'm able to. Please take care of one another and call me every day," Lena says with slight wet eyes. "If anything happens and, you change your mind just call us we will go get you. And, Please take care of yourself," Artemis and Zatanna say with a small smile. "I Will, promise," Lena says pecking Zatanna and Artemis on the lips like she always did. At the sight of such affectionate act, Kara squeezed Alex's hand who look dumbfounded by the interaction of Lena with the two women. "Ouch Kara!" Alex let out a groan as her sister almost fracture her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to," Kara says feeling terrible, for hurting her sister. "Don't worry I was just, been a bit dramatic," Alex says widening her eyes as every looked at her. "Well, I see you guys soon," Lena says hugging Artemis and Zatanna before boarding the jet.

Having said her goodbyes to her friends Lena boarded the plane with Kara, Alex, and J'onn and, they all headed to National City. Alex and J'onn brief in detail the situation of National City to Lena who was listening attentively to them. For the rest of the flight, Lena brainstorm possible solutions as Kara was not in the mood for a conversation. As they landed in National City Lena was escorted by four DEO agents to her house and, she agreed to meet them the next day at DEO headquarters.

* * *

The next morning Lena arrive early with Winn to the meeting.

"Mrs. Luthor welcome to the DEO let me introduce you to the members of the team with whom you will be working. Lucy Lane, Astra, Eliza Danvers and you already know Alex as well as Kara," J'onn says pointing at each person as Lena shake their hand. "Nice, meeting you all," Lena says with a polite smile. "Mom this is Kara's famous girlfriend," Alex says putting one arm around her mother shoulders as she gives Lena a grin. "W-well, we are actually, in the process of been girlfriends right?" Kara asks nervously looking at Lena as she interrupts her sister. "Yeah, right," Lena says with a half smile. "Certainly, my daughter has good taste I wish you both luck and don't let Alex tease you, honey," Eliza says with a gentle smile to Lena. "If you break her heart I'm going to kill you just kidding the most I can do is break you a rib or a leg. But, hey Welcome to the family Luthor," Astra says. "Thank you, I guess," Lena says feeling a little out of place. They all turn around at the sound of heels against the floor.

It was Lenora and Lenore who were walking in like they were walking down on a runway fashion show. Their whole attire accentuated their curves expose cleavage, legs, and their wealth. As Lena caught sight of the girls she couldn't but, notice the familiar facial features of them. The Luthor traits resemble in their faces were undeniable and deniable at the same time yet, Lena had no doubt that they were related to her family. "Sorry, we are late for in-in-introductions J-J'onn," Lenora says stuttering as she caught sight of Eliza who is breath taking beautiful to her. Alex's eyes widened as she hears Lenora using Hanks real name. "You two don't make it easy for me to protect your spoil existence," J'onn says shifting into the green Martian as Lenore and Lenora throw themselves into his arms. Lena's eyes widened as she was not expecting Hank to be an alien. The interaction of J'onn with Lenora and Lenore makes it clears to everyone that the girls are not strangers. "Spoil us not at all," Lenore says as she and her sister pull back from J'onn embrace. "Of course not you two just have the entirety of my organization protecting you," J'onn says with a small grin. "Including, the two Kryptonians?" Lenore asks smiling mischievously at Kara and, Astra. "Yes," J'onn says rolling his eyes at the girls. "I'm starting to feel just, a little privilege how, about you," Lenora asks her sister without taking her eyes off Eliza. "I don't know, I was threatened by one last time I was here," Lenore says grinning at Astra who looks like she is about to kill someone. "Don't push it Nefertiti and Nefertari," J'onn says tenderly warning Lenora and Lenore.

The teasingly arrogance in the girl's voice and their smug facial expression definitely, confirms to Lena that they are family. She feels something warm inside of her as she looks at the girls. "So you two are our Thanagarian prodigies Nefertiti and, Nefertari," Alex says with annoyance as she now understands why J'onn trust them so much. "Someone finally, caught up, now, you will be able to protect us better," Lenore says with a huge smile as she turns to look at Lena. "You must be our aunt I'm Nefertiti Nubia Thal Hol," Lenore says shaking Lena's hand. "I'm Nefertari Kya Thal Hol," Lenora says shaking Lena's hand as well. "Yet, on earth, we are known as Lenore and Lenora Luthor," Lenora explains to Lena. "You are...Lex twin daughters," Lena says with wet eyes. "Yes, we are and, if you want later we can tell you more about us," Lenore says with an affectionate smile. Lena is overwhelmed with mix emotions which are forming into a knot in her throat. She certainly did not expect to be an aunt in her return to National City but, she is happy to be one. Lenora gave Lena one of her sweetest gaze and smile before directing her attention to Eliza.

"It's a pleasure meeting you doctor Eliza Danvers," Lenora says with awe in her eyes. "Well thank you, Lenora," Eliza says smiling at Lenora. "If you want you can call me Nefertari," Lenora says slightly wetting her lips with her tongue. "I-I like Nefertari," Eliza says slightly nervous feeling like, she is been undress by Lenora's eyes. "Who doesn't like a beautiful companion," Lenora says biting her bottom lip. Turning red at the flirtation tone of Lenora Eliza scramble for words. "Finally, I get to meet the imminent Dr. Eliza Danvers," Lenore says giving Eliza who is flustered at her sister insinuating behavior a sympathetic smile. "Thank you, I'm sorry and you are?" Eliza asks taking a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. She has not been taken aback this way by a person ever since she met Jeremiah. "You can call me Lenore or Nefertiti," Lenore says with a small smile. "But, I thought you were Nefertiti," Eliza says getting lost in Lenora's bright green eyes. "No, I'm Nefertari the beautiful one and, she is Nefertiti the one who is destined to be in power and resemble a queen," Lenora says looking intensely into Eliza's eyes who is breathless by her gaze. "W-wow," Eliza says nervously.

As the introduction ended they headed to a conference room to discuss ways to approach what seems to be a catastrophe in progress with the portal and, the box disappearing. They decided to divide into teams to approach the upcoming crisis in the most efficient and fast way. Lena, Winn, Astra, and Kara will work on building another portal. Lenora, Lenore, Alex, and Eliza will work on a virus targeting the Daxamites in case the portal doesn't work. J'onn, Lucy, and Velasquez will try to track down the portal as well as, the box.


End file.
